CODE
by AlchemistElric
Summary: "Hey code: 6 apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?". "membakarnya."
1. Chapter 1

#CODE

* * *

"**Hey code: 6 apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?". "membakarnya."**

Prolog :

Dunia yang tentram ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan ...  
Dibalik senyuman itu terdapat penderitaan...  
Mereka yang tersenyum tidak pernah mengetahui penderitaan ...  
Hidup dibalik kaca besar yang menghalangi pengelihatan...  
Merasakan tapi tidak peduli...  
Yang berkuasalah yang hidup...  
Kamilah yang menentukan manusia yang layak untuk hidup..  
Kami melenyapkan sampah yang tidak berguna...

Darah dibayar darah ,,,

nyawa dibayar nyawa ,,,

kejahatan dibayar kejahatan,,,

Author :

terinspirasi dari manga code breaker by Akimine Kamijyo,,,  
isinya gaakan sama ko,, hehe selamat menikmati,,, :D

**Government area**

Ruang pemerintahan.. tempat perdamaian bagi masyarakat awam, dan markas para pemburu. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan pemerintah pada umumnya, meja yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen negara, kursi putar yang selalu menemani meja itu, lemari arsip negara, serta sofa untuk tamu, tapi apa hanya itu? Hanya biasa seperti itu? Jika kalian melihat dengan teliti lagi,,, disana terdapat rahasia besar tentang para CODE BREAKER

"Kau sudah memilih code : 6 Kakasih-chan ?"  
" Ya, Hokage-sama. Dia Sasuke uchiha, ini data dirinya."

Name : Sasuke uciha  
Date of birth: July 23  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Clan: Uchiha  
family:  
Fugaku Uchiha (Father)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Mother)  
Itachi Uchiha (brother)  
Ability: blue flame

"Blue flame? Hebat sekali, kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik rupanya Kakasih-chan, baiklah ia bisa mulai bekerja, terimakasih kakasih-chan hahaha."  
"Hm. Danzo-san bisakah anda tidak memangil ku dengan embel-embel chan, sepertinya kita tidak terlalu dekat, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya memeiliki kami bukan?" Kakasih pun berjalan keluar ruangan dengan senyum miringnya, hei,,hei,,, senyum itu senyum menghina jika kalian tahu,  
"Cih, ini tidak akan lama,, kalian akan segera menjadi miliku. Haha"

* * *

~ooo~

Kakasih POV

Memiliki kami, kau pikir kau siapa, kau hanyalah iblis yang serakah Danzo. Kau masih sangat berguna bagi kamii, itulah sebabnya kau tetap hidup di dunia ini, tapi setelah kebangkitanya , kau akan segera musnah. Kau hanyalah alat agar kami mencapai tujuan ini, serta anak-anak itu,,, apakah sejarAH itu akan terulang? Sasuke? Apa kau menyadarinya? Kau masuk kedalam kematian mu sendiri. Separtinya aku harus meminta maaf bukan? Tapi tidak, aku akan melatihmu ya,, hanya dengan melatihmu dunia ini akan selamat, kau ,api itu, kotak pandora, dan gadis itu, sejarah akan terulang 32 DECEMBER.

* * *

Keep or delete ?

Gomen,,, kalo ceritanya gk menarik, pertama kali mencoba... mohon kritik dan saranya.  
Reviews please..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 datanggg :D pengalaman pertama nulis..  
gaje, typo, alur gk jelas, dll  
naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**SeniorHighSchoolKonoha :**

"Sa..sakura-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku!?"  
"hmm? Kenapa kau mau aku jadi kekasih mu lee?"  
"setiap kali aku melihatmu, membaca di bawah pohon sakura ini kau sangat terlihat cantik,mengalahkan pohon ini."  
"Aku? Mengalahkan kecantiakn pohon sakura ini? Itu tidak mungkin. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih mu."

Haruno Sakura ya.. ia seorang siswi yang populer, kecantikanya,kemampuanya,kecerdasanya,kebaikanya, sikap nya dan ia terkenal ramah, putri sakura itulah julukanya, semua orang menyukainya bahkan para gurupun, akan selalu memaafkanya jika ia membuat kesalahan, sungguh berntumg bukan, tapi seperti hal yang baru terjadi, sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya mulai dari orang tertampan di sekolah hingga para pecundang sekolah juga. Hanya saja, sepertinya putri sakura ini tidak pernah tertarik . ck, kau harus mulai mencari kekasihh nona.

"HEIIIII...JIDAT! OHAYOU."  
"Ino pig! Ohayou, bukah kah sudah kubilang... JANGAN MEMANGGILKU JIDAT!?"  
" Hehehe... gomen..gomen, itu terucap begitu saja. Heiii aku dengar tadi lee menyatakan cinta padamu , bagaimana kau menerimanya?"  
"Ie, aku menolknya, aku tidak tertarik padanya."  
" Huh, kau ini kemarin yuki senpai kau tolak, sekarang lee kau tolak, apa kau tidak tertarik pada pria eh?"  
" Apa pertanyaan bodoh itu harus ku jawab? Aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkan tentang percintaan dulu, aku ingin fokus pada pertandingan akido ku."  
"Ya..ya..ya akido, karate, taekwondo, judo,hangar, kau lebih memperhatikan bela diri itu, dibandikan masa depan mu.''  
"Ck, sudahlah, kau kan memang mata keranjang hahaha."  
"Apa?!"  
"Hahaha weeee, kejar aku kalau kau bisa ."  
"S.A.K.U.R.A!"

Well, Rupanya pagi yang tenang di senior high school konoha tergangu...

**Bandara konoha:**

Ringgg..ringg ..(bener gak ini suara hp?)  
"Tuan anda mendapat tugas."  
"Hn, kan ku selesaikan."  
" ya tuan, informasi akan di kirim esok pagi, dan tuan anda esok pagi akan menjadi murid SHS konoha aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, itu adalah perintah dari kakasih-san,"  
"cih, baiklah." Kakasih, sepertinya kau orang yang suka ikut campur eh? Aku bukan mainan pemerintah yang akan mengikuti nya, aku bukan anjing yang akan selalu mengikuti majikanya.  
Hanya untuk menemukan orang itu, ya hanya itulah tujuanku menjadi CODE BREAKER.

* * *

of course kritik dan saran nya,, please,,,


End file.
